All your Love is Revenge
by BP Company
Summary: Após 10 anos de sofrimento, Claire finalmente reecontra Steve, mas tem dúvidas se ainda o ama. Será que ela quer o amor de Steve, ou a vingança de Leon? Leon/Claire, Claire/Steve, Leon/Ada, Jill/Chris
1. Viagem

**Olá pessoas!!! Desculpe a demora a postar, mas andei meio ocupada. :D**

**Essa fic está sendo escrita por Eos & Gwen (ideia foi da Gwen), e está em andamento desde o começo do ano. Ela dará oportunidade para vários casais, e fãs no Chris, não nos matem. Nós também adoramos ele, só não podíamos perder a oportunidade. Esperamos que gostem. Beijos!  
**

_**Capítulo 1 – Viagem**_

Eram 7:00 da manhã. Claire estava com olheiras, segunda-feira pra variar. Ela estava com uma caneca de café, que tinha uma carinha feliz. Abaixo da carinha, estava escrito:

_Odeio segunda-feira_

No mesmo apartamento, porém no quarto, Chris, estava dormindo. E se debatendo, enquanto falava:

-Eu não quero aprender física!

* * *

Do outro lado da cidade, Leon estava sentado no sofá, com uma caneca de café na mão. Nela, tinha uma carinha séria. Ele estava assistindo iCarly, na maior preguiça de ter que sair pra trabalhar. Estava cansado, com o corpo doído, a barba mal-feita, fazia dias que não dormia.

Ainda bem que, suas "férias" estavam próximas. Leon queria sair um pouco de casa, fugir dos problemas. Ele andava pensando em ir à Paris, mas não queria ir sozinho. Então ele teve a brilhante ideia de ligar para uma velha amiga.

* * *

O telefone da sala tocou. Claire levantou da mesa e foi correndo atender.

-Alô?

-Claire?

-Leon?

-Eu. Tá ocupada?

-Seu sem noção! Eu achei que era alguma coisa séria! Não se liga à essa hora da manhã!

-Ah, desculpe...eu nem sei que horas são...eu estou vendo iCarly...

-Ah, então pelo menos você tá fazendo alguma coisa útil. Sobre o que você queria falar?

-Bom, é que o fim do ano tá perto, e eu quero sair de perto dos problemas um pouco...

-E onde é que eu entro nisso?

-Eu queria ir à Paris, mas não queria ir sozinho...quer ir comigo?

-Nossa...eu fico muito feliz com o seu convite, mas...onde é que eu vou arranjar dinheiro pra viajar?

-Ah, Claire, sem querer ser grosseiro, mas eu acho que só o meu salário é maior que a sua conta bancária...

-Ah, isso é verdade. Mas eu não quero que você fique me bancando...

-Que isso, Claire? Não se preocupe com isso. Depois de tudo o que nós passamos...a gente podia ter um tempinho pra descontrair...então?

-Eu...eu...

-Posso aceitar isso como um "sim"?

Do outro lado da linha, Claire sorriu.

* * *

Passaram-se algumas semanas. Era o dia da viagem.

-Odeio voos internacionais. – reclamou Leon.

Então Leon e Claire embarcaram no avião e se deslocaram em direção ao Aeroporto Charles de Gaulle, em Paris.

* * *

O Aeroporto de Paris, segundo maior do mundo. Sempre movimentado.

Quando Leon e Claire chegaram, os olhares se voltaram para eles. Sempre aquele olhar de "Eles formam um casal lindo".

Eles pegaram um táxi e foram para o hotel. Quando estavam conferindo tudo para ir para o quarto, a mulher da recepção disse:

-Ah, ocorreu um erro aqui, e vocês foram colocados num quarto de casal. Vocês querem trocar ou não há necessidade?

Leon e Claire se olharam, com as sobrancelhas elevadas.

-Ah, tudo bem...pode deixar assim mesmo.

A dupla se dirigiu para o quarto, 576. Já era tarde, então os dois se prepararam para dormir. Claire soltou os cabelos, e Leon disse.

-Nossa...

-O quê?

-É que eu...nunca vi você de cabelo solto. É bem...diferente.

-Diferente pra melhor ou pra pior?

Leon sorriu.

-Melhor.

Eles deitaram, olharam um pra cara do outro, suspiraram e dormiram.

**O capítulo é meio curto, mas os outros são maiores (tem alguns que eu nem sei como aguentei escrever tanto num dia só...hehehe).**


	2. PèreLachaise

**Olá pessoas! Desculpa a demora pra postar, mas é porque digitar isso aqui não é muito legal :D**

**Na verdade, os capítulos vão ter sempre um intervalo meio longo, se não perde a graça, né? Bom, basicamente, também eu demoro um pouco pra digitar tudo, pois eu ando fazendo umas traduções, então não estou com muito tempo.**

**Ah, obsevaçãozinha: vão tem emoticons na fic, pra mostrar a expressão dos personagens, sabe como é. E claro, a fic é meio (muito) zoada em determinados pontos, por isso, não se assustem.  
**

_**Capítulo 2 – Père-Lachaise**_

_-Não, Steve! Você vai vir com a gente!_

_-Não, Claire...eu não posso...eu estou infectado com o T-Veronica...não tem mais volta...Claire eu..._

_-Steve...Steve!_

-Steve! – gritou Claire. Novamente, aquele sonho. Aquela lembrança. A morte de Steve.

Leon acordou com o grito de Claire. Ele sabia que há anos ela vinha tendo aquele pesadelo.

Claire começou. Não aguentava mais aquela lembrança, aquela dor.

Leon envolveu os ombros de Claire, abraçando-a.

-Ai, Leon...me desculpe...é que esse maldito pesadelo...

-Ficou maluca, Claire? Eu sei o que você sente...eu...já passei por isso...

-Com a Ada, eu sei. Mas ela está viva.

Leon sabia que Claire não gostava de Ada. Desde o primeiro momento, ela achou que a mulher asiática nunca contava "toda" a verdade. Não estava errada.

-Mudando de assunto...o que nós vamos fazer hoje? – disse Claire.

-Onde você gostaria de ir?

-Eu gostaria de ir na Ópera...e depois, onde? Você escolhe.

-Père-Lachaise? =D

-Père-Lachaise? Não acredito que você quer ir no cemitério!

-Ué? Tem um monte de gente interessante lá. Vai dizer que você nunca quis visitar o suposto túmulo do Jim Morrinson?

-Ah, isso, claro, mas não é estranho? Ah, deixa pra lá. Vou acabar indo no túmulo do Oscar Wilde.

* * *

Mais tarde, no Père-Lachaise, Leon e Claire estavam procurando o túmulo do Jim Morrinson.

-Olha! – exclamou Leon.

-O quê? – perguntou Claire.

-O túmulo do Fourier!

-O Fourier tá enterrado aqui?!

-Tá! Que coisa estranha...ele não aparece no mapa do cemitério...

-Ah, você acha que eles colocariam um matemático no mapa? Alguém que só é conhecido por pessoas que estudaram cálculo diferencial integral?

-Você estudou?

-Não.

-Então por que você tá falando?

-Deixa pra lá! Isso é irrelevante! Eu acho...

Então eles continuaram, daí eles encontraram o túmulo do Jim Morrinson: maior atração do Père-Lachaise. Tinham várias pessoas, mas uma chamou a atenção de Claire. Um rapaz todo vestido de preto (apesar de que Leon também estavam totalmente vestido de preto), sombrio, pálido e...ruivo.

"Não, eu devo estar zureta".

Leon e Claire, então, tiveram que ir para o outro lado do cemitério, para ir no túmulo do Oscar Wilde. Depois de cruzar aquela imensidão, caminhando perdidos durante uma meia hora , os dois amigos chegaram no túmulo do escritor.

O túmulo do Oscar Wilde era todo cheio de marcas de beijos, e mensagens escritas em batom.

-Que horror...- comentou Leon.

Claire não ouviu muito bem, pois ainda estava interessada na figura que tinha visto no túmulo de Morrinson. Ele também estava lá. E parecia estar olhando para ela. O rapaz, depois de alguns minutos, olhou nos olhos dela.

Aquele rosto, aqueles olhos, Steve?

O coração de Claire disparou. Ela deu um passo para trás e perdeu o ar.

-Leon!

-O que foi? – Leon veio rápido, e segurou Claire pela cintura, antes que ela caísse desmaiada.

-O St...St....Steve!!!! – disse ela ofegante e assustada.

Leon olhou e não viu ninguém. Então ele pensou: "Ou ela está maluca...ou sou eu que estou".

Leon e Claire voltaram para o hotel. Claire ainda estava estressada por causa do que tinha visto. Ela começou a ficar tonta mais uma vez, perdeu o ar, e consequentemente a consciência.

Antes que ela caísse no chão, Leon a segurou e a pegou no colo. Ele a colocou na cama, e começou a ficar preocupado. O choque de Claire havia sido muito grande.

Ela estava pálida e com dificuldades para respirar. Leon se sentiu incomodado ao fazer isso, mas teve que abrir o casaco dela e desenrolar o cachecol do pescoço dela. Ele pegou um livro e começou a abaná-la.

Sem efeito nenhum. Ela continuou inconsciente, então ele teve uma ideia.

O agente americano aproximou seu rosto do de Claire, seus lábios se tocaram, então ele começou a fazer respiração boca-a-boca.

-Ah! – Claire acordou – O que foi isso Leon? Que pouca vergonha foi essa?

-Você tava morrendo, sem ar, você queria que eu fizesse o quê?

-Ah, desculpa. Eu...preciso falar com o Chris. Eu tenho certeza que o Steve estava lá. Nós temos que descobrir alguma coisa sobre isso.

Então Claire contou toda a história para Leon.

**_*Jean-Baptiste Joseph Fourier:__ matemático e físico francês_ _que estudou a decomposição de funções periódicas em séries trigonométricas convergentes chamadas _séries de Fourier_ e fez mais alguma coisa em relação a condução de calor. E você não é o único que não entendeu nada. Só sei disso porque a minha mãe é física e a minha irmã são físicas. Dou o crédito a elas. (Eos)  
_**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**


	3. Lembranças

_**Acho que demorei demais a portar, não é? bom, peço desculpas. É que eu ando meio ocupada, e meio sem paciência pra digitar.**_

_**OBS: fãs do Chris, não nos matem! Nós tbm adoramos ele, mas essa oportunidade foi muito boa!**_

**Capítulo 3 –Lembranças**

Depois de 3 horas de atrasos de voos, uma noite mal-dormida e dores de cabeça, Chris e Jill finalmente chegaram em Paris.

----_FLASHBACK_---

_-Ô, Jill? Eu to com um problema, e eu tenho que ir para Paris, você quer ir comigo?_

_-Chris, eu não to entendendo absolutamente NADA. Explica direito._

_-Ah, vem aqui em casa que é mais fácil. Daí eu te conto._

-----_FIM DO FLASHBACK_-----

Passaram-se mais 3 horas até Chris e Jill chegarem no hotel. Não era um hotel ruim. Mas, pela grande sorte, o único quarto que havia sobrado era, o _666_.

* * *

- Será que aquele laboratório da Umbrella ainda existe aqui? – perguntou Claire.

- Existe, e nós estávamos fazendo umas investigações lá, mas tivemos que parar por causa do risco de infecção. O laboratório está fechado, mas eu posso conseguir uma autorização pra gente se infiltrar lá.

Na rua, Chris e Jill estavam totalmente perdidos. Jill já estava ficando irritada. O que estava acontecendo com Chris? Ele nunca estivera tão atrapalhado.

* * *

- Esse mapa tá com algum defeito! – disse Chris.

- Ah, Chris! Meu Deus! Pra começar que esse mapa tá ao contrário! Segundo, isso é um mapa de Londres!

- Ah, opa. Bem que eu achei que tinha alguma coisa errada.

- (...)

Então Chris começou a tirar um monte de mapas da mochila. Um do México, outro da Austrália, Alemanha, Brasil, Tchecoslováquia (de 30 anos atrás), Japão, Rússia, Escandinávia, da Transilvânia (com uma foto de um vampiro daqueles que aparece na Turma da Mônica, e que não é o Zé Vampir, no cantinho), uma foto de um hambúrguer e finalmente, uma mapa de Paris.

-Me dá isso aqui! – berrou Jill tirando o mapa da mão de Chris, antes que acontecesse alguma coisa.

Daí eles começaram a andar, e nada. Andaram uma meia hora, dão o Chris resolveu ligar para Claire.

- Claire onde vocês estão?

- Olha à sua esquerda.

Chris olhou para a esquerda. Leon e Claire estavam do outro lado da rua. Claire com cara de "Aleluia" e Leon dando um tapa na própria cara.

* * *

Estava escuro e silencioso. As luzes do corredor estavam queimadas em sua maioria, e se via apenas alguns pontos de luz.

No fim do corredor, encontrava-se uma porta, com a placa "_Laboratório 3_".

- Foi aqui que me descobriram. – disse Claire.

A porta do laboratório estava selada pelo lado de fora.

O laboratório não tinha luz nenhuma. Claire, Leon, Chris e Jill ligaram as lanternas. Havia vidros vazios, outros quebrados, cadeiras jogadas no chão.

De repente, ouviram um barulho. Vidro quebrando. E passos. Passos tortos, sem rumo.

- Zumbis... – sussurrou Jill.

Aos poucos, os zumbis começaram a aparecer. A maioria cientistas, outros seguranças.

-Entendo porque o governo parou de investigar aqui...- disse Claire.

Os quatro começaram a atirar, e em pouco tempo, os zumbis estavam no chão, pois não eram muitos.

Porém, havia mais um, que ninguém tinha visto. Estava prestes a atacar Claire por trás, quando Leon o viu.

-Claire!

Ouviu-se um tiro, muito forte pra ter vindo de qualquer uma das armas do grupo. O zumbi estava no chão, e sua cabeça partiu-se em migalhas. Um tiro certeiro, provavelmente vindo de um revólver calibre 44.

Virando para a direção do grupo, Claire, Leon, Chris e Jill não viram um rosto, só uma sombra. O braço esticado, segurando a Magnum, e apesar do escuro e do tamanho, era possível ver um código de barras tatuado.

- Steve! – chamou Claire, tentando ir atrás dele, mas Leon puxou o braço dela.

- Vamos atrás dele! – disse Chris.

O grupo seguiu atrás do suposto Steve, enquanto o coração de Claire estava a mil por hora. Estaria Steve realmente vivo?

* * *

**Então, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Dessa vez não vou deixar vocês esperando.**


	4. Distúrbio de Personalidade

**Esse capítulo promete...acho que é o mais longo da fic. E também é o que começam as maiores doideiras. É MUITO zoado. Me lembro que quando eu estava escrevendo eu não conseguia escrever, porque não conseguia parar de rir.**

**_Capítulo 4 – Distúrbio de Personalidade_**

Claire estava correndo na frente de todos. Seu desespero era muito grande. Ela correu até uma porta, a única no fim daquele corredor. "Steve" só podia estar lá.

A sala estava escura. Parecia um escritório. Ela procurou pelo interruptor, mas não achou nada. De repente a porta se trancou, e uma luz no canto, próxima à uma estante de livros, se acendeu, revelando...Steve. Claire ficou imóvel.

-Claire...- disse ele - você tem que sair daqui. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo comigo. Eu não posso me controlar...ah! – de repente, Steve colocou as mãos na cabeça e começou a gritar, devia estar sentindo uma dor horrível.

- Steve! – gritou Claire, tentando se aproximar, porém, Steve olhou pra ela, aparentemente calmo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Então o ruivo apontou a Magnum 44 para Claire.

* * *

Leon, Chris e Jill ouviram tiros.

- Claire! Não! – desesperou-se Chris.

Os três correram na direção dos tiros, mas tudo o que encontraram foi uma porta trancada.

- Maldição! – Leon trincou os dentes.

- Jill, é com você. – disse Chris.

Jill era uma expert em trancas, então ela analisou, e disse:

- Precisa de uma chave especial! Mas tem um jeito muito prático pra a abrir essa porcaria!

Jill sacou a pistola e deu um tiro na tranca. Leon chutou a porta, então os três entraram, e se depararam com uma PAISAGEM.

PAISAGEM:

_Steve atirando pra todos os lados, e Claire se desviando dos tiros, chorando._

FIM DA PAISAGEM

- Steve! – gritou Chris.

Nisso, Steve se virou para os três, porém começou a sentir dores de cabeça mais uma vez. Leon foi ajudar Claire, que estava ofegante e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Steve olhou para os lados, olhou para Leon e Claire e disse, com a maior cara de tapado:

-Oi mãe! Oi pai!

-Ãh? – disse Claire.

Leon levantou uma sobrancelha. Chris chegou à uma brilhante conclusão:

- Então eu sou o tio!

Jill bateu a mão na própria cara. Então pensou: "Ou ele é um excelente ator, ou ele tem distúrbios de personalidade!".

- Por que a mamãe tá chorando? – continuou Steve – Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

De repente, Steve caiu inconsciente, e atrás dele, estava Jill, com um abajur na mão.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Claire.

- Pra evitar que alguém se machuque. Vamos dar um jeito nele.

* * *

Steve acordou amarrado. Continuava no mesmo lugar, no escritório escuro. Olhou para os lados, e viu quatro figuras. Estava um pouco tonto, mas sabia identificá-las perfeitamente.

- Qual personalidade ele tem agora? – sussurrou Claire.

-Sei lá...já descobrimos. – respondeu Chris.

Leon olhou para Steve, com uma cara muito brava, e fez a pergunta mais tocante do mundo:

- Quem é seu pai?

- Meu pai morreu! Ele virou zumbi e eu matei ele!

- Ai, que alívio...como é a sua família?

- Minha mãe foi assassinada pela Umbrella...e a minha vó morreu quando o carro dela bateu num ônibus do Mc Donald's...foi hambúrguer pra todo lado...eu tenho trauma de Mc Donald's até hoje!

- (...)

- Tá, desculpe...mas vocês têm que sair daqui! É muito perigoso! Tem mais alguém aqui, e eu nãosei quem é, mas se for algum antagonista...vão embora! Me matem a vão embora!

- Wesker? – Jill e Chris se olharam.

- Steve...eu não vou te deixar aqui! – Claire protestou – Não dessa vez!

Mas, as dores da cabeça voltaram, e Steve começou a mudar a mete.

- Claire, vamos! – disse Leon.

- Não!

- Claire, por favor!

- Não! Não posso!

De repente, Steve se mostrou inconsciente. Em seu pescoço, havia um dardo de sonífero.

- Esse cara dorme, hein...- disse Chris.

- De onde veio isso? – Claire desconfiou.

- Desculpe, mas foi muito necessário. – disse uma voz sexy.

- Ada? – disse Leon (quem mais diria?).

- Olá, Leon...

Leon ficou olhando pra Ada, como se estivesse olhando para o além, quase babando.

-Leon? – disse Claire. – Leon?...Leon...? LEON!

- O quê?

- (...).

Daí o Chris começou a cutucar o braço do Leon, com cara de bobão.

-Aaaaahhh...tá apaixonado!

- Eu? Não, não, claro que não.

- Eu sei que tá...eu guardo seu segredo!

De repente, as luzes se apagaram ( _peraí! Já não estavam apagadas?_ – sei lá! – _tavam sim!_ – afinal, quem é você? – _o Joseph_ – Joseph? – _É, lá do RE1!_ – vc não morreu? –_ zzzz_).

Voltando, de repente, o sistema deu um aviso:

_**ATENÇÃO. TODAS AS PORTAS DO SETOR 3B ESTÃO TRANCADAS. EM 10 MINUTOS, TODAS AS PORTAS DO SETOR 3C ESTARÃO TRANCADAS. POR FAVOR, EVACUEM A ÀREA NESTE TEMPO.**_

(melhorou assim? – _muito_)

- Que novidade. – comentou Leon.

- Pois é. – disse Jill. – Bem onde nós estamos, pra variar.

- E essa será a última vez. – disse uma voz conhecida.

-Wesker?

O homem de óculos escuros e vestes negras veio das sombras (_brotou do inferno_...-cala a boca, fazendo o favor?), e disse, com seu tom de voz superior:

- Ah, como é interessante ver todos vocês. Srta. Wong, sua traição realmente não significa nada para mim, eu sempre soube seus segredos. – (?)

- Ah! – exclamou Chris – A gente tem um segredo! Que eu não posso contar que o Leon tá apaixonado pela Ada e...e...- ele virou para os outros - ...temos um problema!

Jill deu um tapa na própria cara.

Wesker ficou olhando com aquela cara de "E o Kiko?", e ficou em silêncio, então continuou:

- Não me importa quem gosta de quem, quem gosta de pizza ou não. O que importa pra mim é que agora as coisas vão mudar. – então Wesker saiu do além. (?)

Silêncio.

- Então...-disse Jill – Vamos sair daqui?

- Bóra. – disse Leon.

- Não sem o Steve. – disse Claire.

- Perguntinha. – disse Leon. – Como é que a Ada ainda não fugiu?

- Tá muito longe...-ela respondeu.

Claire carregou Steve nos ombros, então eles ouviram outro alerta.

_**EVACUEM O SETOR 3C. EM 5 MINUTOS, TODAS AS PORTA ESTARÃO TRANCADAS.**_

Os cinco se olharam (contando que o Steve está lá, mesmo inconsciente, então são 6 – _não! Achei que eram 576!_), daí começaram a correr que nem um bando de malucos.

- CORRE PRA VIVER!

Porém, quando chegaram no laboratório 3, havia mais zumbis, mas não só zumbis. Havia...lickers.

- Não acredito – disse Leon.

- Você realmente achou que o Wesker ia deixar tudo bonitinho pra nós? – disse Ada.

- Eu não tenho tempo pra isso! – reclamou Chris.

Eles começaram a correr entre os zumbis, se esquivando às vezes, e atirando somente se necessário, de preferência nos lickers.

Quando passaram da porta, a saída estava próxima.

- Isso foi estranho...- disse Jill, correndo cansada – Isso foi, fácil. Por que Wesker deixaria fácil pra gente passar?

- Eu tenho um mal pressentimento sobre isso! – disse Leon.

Depois de correr muito, os seis conseguiram sair da base. Poucos segundos depois, tudo foi pelos ares.

**Então? Esse capítulo é muito maluco, não sei de onde tiramos ideia pra isso. :)**


End file.
